


Cancelled:  The Aftermath - A Lucifer Fiction

by Greenleaf66



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenleaf66/pseuds/Greenleaf66
Summary: Oh my oh my, the news was bad today





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry,” said the miserable suits at FOX, “your show is cancelled to make room for 30 hours of NFL football.”

Twitter and Facebook go insane for hours and hours and hours.  
_____________

 

Lucifer: “Shit, that really sucks.”

Chloe: “And just when we were getting together too, we never even got to, you know--”

Maze: “Who do I have to kill?” (Twirls knives in anticipation.)

Amenadiel: “I go back to heaven for what, like half an hour, and this happens?”

Linda: “They are obviously having a psychotic break at the network.”

Dan: “Fuck. My lady just died and now they’re killing the show? WTF!”

Ella: “Great, so I never get to find out that Lucifer is really the devil either? Que pasa?”

Charlotte: “I might be dead, but did they have to kill the show too?”

Azrael: “I’m going to ask Dad to make me another blade. This calls for a culling at Fox.”

Lucifer: “Drinks are on me tonight at Lux………while I think of how to punish them for this.”

Trixie: “Hey everyone, sign this petition: https://www.change.org/p/lucifans-tv-save-lucifer-fox-cancelled-it-lets-get-the-cw-hulu-or-netflix-to-save-it -- We’ll show these guys what for!”

Everyone: “Hear, hear! Go Trixie!”

GOD: Grrrrr. [Sounds of thunder and lightning, earth shaking.]

______________________

The real Lucifer sat in Hell, thinking about what he was going to do. Yes, the show was silly. Yes, it wasn't anything like what had actually happened to him. But, damnation, he had had good fun watching it (and had to admit that HE wanted to see TV Lucifer and Chloe actually get together, well, just because). And he wanted to see a darker, scarier and more WOW fourth installment. He poured himself a shot of the Macallan 55 (being a very scary entity, it wasn't too hard to acquire a bottle of the nearly priceless scotch, and unlike the show, the real Lucifer could bring items back to Hell from the Earth plane). He took a long swig, appreciating the taste, letting the sharp bite of liquid gold linger on his tongue for a moment before swallowing.

A bright smile lit up his features, as Mazikeen entered his private quarters.

"How about this one?" he asked her, transforming his usual handsome self into a terrifying vision of something truly horrible, with multiple eyes and leathery bat-wings, extra arms with claws, and (just because he could) several nasty horns and a long dragon-like tail.

Maze nodded with approval, "that's one of the nastiest yet," she purred at him.

"Look your worst, Mazie, dear. I've decided to go topside. There's a few execs up at Fox that need a lesson on how the universe actually works." He resumed his more human-like form, spreading his great wings behind him as he grabbed Maze. "Are you ready?"

"Damn right," she said "This will be fun," as they vanished from Hell. Destination LA.


	2. A Secret Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, folks, tomorrow.........two new episodes and another Tweet Storm. Am loving it, actually, and thinking a pick up will be this week (that's my prediction and I'm sticking to it). Just a little drab to wrap this up.

The real Lucifer sat in a coffee shop in downtown LA on the last Sunday in May. He and his favourite demon had arrived a week before, fully intent on putting a serious scare on the executives at Fox who had decided to cancel his (obviously) favourite show.

Not that the show was really representative of his own actual life, but some elements touched a bit on his reality and he had enjoyed the rollicking good fun of the overall story arc.

He was in his blond, blue-eyed form, casually dressed in jeans and a sleeveless sweat shirt and quite, he had to admit, enjoying a triple espresso as he relished a sunny afternoon on the patio.

He had no idea where Mazikeen had got to. Once he decided to forego his unscheduled meeting at Fox, he had simply given her carte blanche to do whatever it amused her to in the City of Angels, knowing full well that she would appreciate the break from her duties torturing guilty souls.

No, what had made him change his mind was something called a “Twitter Storm” – it took only a few hours to realize it was connected to the sudden rise in electronic communications the humans had developed, and that was progressing like an explosion across the planet.

He was fascinated by it and learned very quickly how to use the crude equipment – after all, telepathy would be so much easier and more direct, though it would still be a few more decades before humans rediscovered the oldest form of communication…..

What fascinated him the most was the rabid, fanatical and totally over-the-top response to the cancellation of what he had come to view as ‘his’ show. Not that the Ellis fellow was anything like him, but he was a very good-looking chap and the performance the human brought to his portrayal of the Lord of Hell was quirky and very, very enjoyable. 

Of course, he had never actually rebelled against his Father (or Mother, for that matter). He disagreed with Them countless times, argued fine points on matters both great and small (he was The Adversary, after all), but at the end of the arguments there was good feeling all around and certainly not the enmity the humans had portrayed in his family dynamics.

Hell was a job and one that he accepted completely. He wasn’t thrown there or banished there, he had never cut off his wings or even wanted to, and he was free to travel about all the Realms whenever he decided to.

It was designed that way. Everything set as seeds and allowed to grow to their natural conclusions, taking all the forms possible throughout the long, long life of the Creation – a playground of Life itself.

But the show was a good Story and humankind had excelled at stories nearly from the moment his Parents had decided to imbue them with Higher Consciousness.

From the first grunted “good hunt, we have meat” uttered around the first campfire, human stories had progressed and evolved, becoming more and more complicated and intricate. And the explosion of electronic media had accelerated that evolution exponentially.

Which brought him to Twitter and Facebook and a number of other platforms, and being utterly astonished at the furor caused worldwide by the demise of ‘his’ show. And yet people were not nasty………the drive to ‘SaveLucifer’ was filled with comments of love and concern and caring, not only for the actors on the show and the humans who loved it, but also for the Story of Redemption of a character vilified for centuries.

He found this utterly fascinating in that it was the first time he had ever seen any segment of humanity actually pulling FOR him (regardless if that pull was merely symbolic). He had not had any hand in that, irregardless of the “Million Mothers Against Lucifer” petition (that had only engendered 39,000 signatures in years, while the first few days of cancellation had garnered 10 million or so “tweets” in support).

He had been watching the humans carefully and noted that by day seven after cancellation, he started seeing people wearing a Lux T-shirt, then later #SaveLucifer T’s. He knew that Lux did not actually exist as a club in Los Angeles, but as one day became the next, the T’s began showing up everywhere, on women and men, and kids as well. And there were billboards and adverts and ComiCons (whatever those were) – he even saw a sign on a church billboard advertising the next sermon (today’s sermon) with an #SaveLucifer posted below the times of the service……

This was unprecedented. Humans hating him had never really bothered him in actuality and he had never been dissatisfied with the role assigned to him in the heavenly Order of Things.

But this amused him greatly.

He decided he would stay for a few days and see what happened tomorrow, when the “Twitterverse” promised to light up the airways as the two extra episodes to be held to the next season were broadcast. 

He sought a Twitter account for himself (it was free after all) and, though his first 100 suggestions for an appropriate handle were shot down by the database, he finally settled on SweetKitten666 and that one was accepted.

He ordered himself a sandwich and another espresso (damned if that wasn’t an excellent coffee), and googled #SaveLucifer, looking at the schedule for tweeting May 28 no matter where in the world you happened to be.

And Lucifer himself decided that this was going to be a lot of fun. (The actress who played TV Lucifer’s love was deliciously beautiful and just a little bit of his very old, old soul had enough of a thread of romance to want to see his namesake win his lady love.)

He laughed to himself. Obviously getting too sentimental in my old age, he thought, as he signed into his new Twitter account……….Still……there are stories. 

And then there are great stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be with all of you tomorrow to watch "Boo Normal" and "Once Upon A Time" - even my skeptical husband is on board (and I think he's always been a tad jealous of Tom Ellis).
> 
> My favourite thing I saw of all Twitter feeds was:
> 
> When I Die:  
> God - I notice that back in May 2018, you tweeted Save Lucifer over 10 million times, hmmmmmmmmm.  
> Me - Uh, Lord, I can explain that.........
> 
> Keep fighting folks, it will be good news, I know it.


End file.
